looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Looney Tunes Show Redux
Note: Please do not edit this page aside from the the creator of it and also no rude, hateful or negative comments. Content added by other users will get removed. The Looney Tunes Show Redux is a continuation to The Looney Tunes Show, with including two main characters from Skunk Fu and Ned from The Misfortune of Being Ned. About This show premiers in the United States on Discovery Family and repeats on Nicktoons. This show is produced by Universal Studios rather than the usual Warner Brothers. Like The Looney Tunes Show, episodes will be 22 minutes long. While other classic Looney Tunes characters will appear, this series mostly focuses around Bugs Bunny, Rodney Rabbit (from the episode: Best Friends Redux), Squeaks the Squirrel (from Wabbit), Daffy Duck, Tina Russo Duck, Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzalas, Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner, Ned (The Misfortune of Being Ned), Skunk (Skunk Fu) and Fox (Skunk Fu). Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 #Endless Summer #Where's the Fun #Now and Zen #The Ned House #You Never Know! #Back from the Past #No Time For Fun #Prove It! #99 Percent #Ghost Roast #The Whole Truth #Coyote Host #End of the Line, Bugs #The Land of Curve #Blacked Out Friday #Christmas in a Roasted Nutshell #HD Troubles #Slight Flight #Yard Sale #Skunk Funk! #Back Yard Pool Party #Go For a Ride #The Birds Who Can't Fly #Boom or Lose #Pizza Squirrel #No Where To Hide #Three By Four #Time is Ticking #Spotlight Struck! #South America Variations Season 4 #Hide 'n' Seek Values #Bugs' New Television #A Night Out #The Dayz After #Ned Uses His Head #Out of the Skunk #Not So Horrid Squirrels #Daffy's Catastrophe Nightmare #Month and Day #Super Friends #A Day Without Tides #Too Cool for School #The Wrong Blew #The Mystery of Hypno Shark #The Fools of April #Squabbits #The Lost Episode #Friday Night #Desert Palace #Journey To Africa #Slumber Parties #It Came From One Percent #Journey Beyond Ned #Skunk Seeks Help #Ned and Daffy's Home Videos #Radio Bugs #Ancient Pyramids #Emoticon Problems #Tails On Hands #Weekend Sauce Season 5 Still in the works Season 6 Still in the works Season 7 Still in the works Season 8 Still in the works Season 9 Still in the works Season 10 Still in the works Characters Main Characters *Bugs Bunny *Rodney Rabbit *Squeaks the Squirrel *Daffy Duck *Tina Russo Duck *Porky Pig *Speedy Gonzales *Yosemite Sam *Wile E. Coyote *Road Runner *Ned *Skunk (Skunk Fu) *Fox (Skunk Fu) *Bigfoot Recurring Characters *Lola Bunny *Elmer Fudd *Sylvester *Tweety *Granny *Marvin the Martian *Witch Lezah *Gossamer *Tasmanian Devil *Pete Puma *Cecil Turtle *The Grim Rabbit *Petunia Pig *Chirag Gupta *The Three Bears *Aliens (new characters) Cast *Billy West as Bugs Bunny/Elmer Fudd *Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck/Sylvester/Marvin the Martian/Papa Bear/Chirag Gupta *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig/Tweety *Dee Bradley Baker as Squeaks the Squirrel/Ned/Skunk/Aliens/Junior Bear *Annie Mumolo as Tina Russo-Duck *Fred Armisen as Speey Gonzales *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam/The Grim Rabbit *Bill Farmer as Foghorn Leghorn *June Foray as Granny *Roz Ryan as Witch Lazel *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny/Fox *John Kassir as Pete Puma *JP Karliak as Wile E. Coyote/Road Runner *Matthew Mercer as Bigfoot *Grey DeLisle as Petunia Pig/Mama Bear Trivia Characters *In this show Bugs and Daffy and Sylvester and Tweety will be frenemies. *Daffy is less selfish/mean spirited and more innocent about his actions. *Elmer Fudd is both a business man and a hunter. *Lola Bunny appears less often in this series. *Wile E. Coyote now lives in a trailer home (next to Bugs' house but on the opposite side of Yosemite Sam's house) and is able to talk like in Wabbit. *Road Runner will still interact with Wile E. Coyote but still says "meap meap". *Rodney Rabbit, Squeaks the Squirrel, Tina Russo-Duck and Ned live in Bugs' house. **Daffy and Speedy still live in the house as well. *Daffy drives a gray 2004 Audi A6 in this show rather than his usual parade float. *As Bugs is doing more things with Rodney Rabbit and Squeaks the Squirrel, Daffy will usually be paired with Tina Russo-Duck or Wile E. Coyote. Production & Animation *The intro is similar to The Looney Tunes show but Rodney Rabbit, Squeaks the Squirrel, Porky Pig, Tina Russo-Duck, Ned, Skunk and Fox are outside of bubbles and have their names listed similar to Bugs and Daffy. *The animation graphs remain the same as The Looney Tunes Show's second season. **Granny, Sylvester, Tweety, Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner return to their classic designs. **Daffy uses his design from The Looney Tunes Show Show's first season but only with the graphics from the second season. **Characters from Wabbit and Skunk Fu are redesigned to match the animation of The Looney Tunes Show's second season. **A majority of the characters use their character models from The Looney Tunes Show's second season. Category:The Looney Tunes Show Redux Series Category:Spin-offs Category:Browse